The Haunted Cabin
by kikigirl1482
Summary: The Doctor and Donna end up in a snowy mountain side cabin by mistake, but its not as cozy as it seems.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who, BBC does  
The Haunted Cabin

Summary: The Doctor and Donna end up in a snowy mountain side cabin by mistake, but its not as cozy as it seems.

...

"So where are we off to today, Doctor?" Donna asked him as the Doctor swivelled around the Tardis pulling on random switches and gears.

"We, my darling, are off too... Shanghai, 1930!"

"Really! You mean during the time when it was the happening time for the city, when all the wealthy British were there?" Donna exclaimed excitedly.

"Exactly!"

Donna jumped up and down in delight, then ran over to the doctor and jumped into his arms.

"Ommph" The Doctor grunted as he caught her in his arms, suprised.

Donna grabbed his face and kissed him on the cheek. "Love you! Love you!"

"Well, we ought to get going then," he said, pulling away from her.

Donna braced herself as the Tardis began to jerk and move, the Doctor switching switches and pulling random bottons.

"And were off!". The Doctor put his arm around Donna and let out a satisfied sigh.

Suddenly the Tardis jerked violently to the left. Donna let out a wail as she was violently thrown to the floor, landing on her back hard. It didn't help that the Doctor fell right on top of her.

Donna gasped as the wind was knocked out of her.

"Aggh, Donna, oh God, are you okay?" He said, his face close to hers. He carefully lifted himself off her.

"Mmmm," Donna moaned "I'm alright.".

The doctor picked her off the floor and brushed the dirt of her clothes.  
"Well," he sighed, "let's see what happened. He walked over to the controls and pushed some buttons.  
"Oh dear, ummm...we aren't exactly in Shanghai.".

"What?"

"Yeah...it looks like I slightly miscalculated...we are in... ugh...Alaska, remote...somewhere in the mountains, present time.".

A deep frown appeared on Donna's face, her skin going slightly red. "Thanks spaceman!".

The doctor tossed Donna her winter coat, boots, hat, scarf, and gloves. "Well, time to bundle up, were going to check it out!". He ran excitedly to the back to grab his winder clothes. Donna was dissapointed about missing Shanghai, but she had to admit the doctors antics put a smile on her face.

The Doctor looked over at Donna, who was all bundled up. "You look so adorable," he said, patting her on the head. Donna frowned slightly, but a smile was forming slowly on her face.

"According to my calculations, there should be a little cabin right outside this door- aggh! Blimey!"

They both let out a loud shriek as blinding, bone-chilling snow hit them both in the face.

"Well, its a little crisp I guess," the Doctor said, taking Donna's hand.

"Look, I can make out the cabin! It's there behind those trees, right where I said it would be!"

They trudged through the snow eventually making it to the front door of a quaint, cute and slightly romantic wood cabin. It wasn't very big, just a bungalo.

"Well, hope no one's home, because were going to be spending the night here, the heavy snow is blocking signals on the tardis and I can't get it moving." He knocked loudly on the front door.

No answer

"Alrighty then," he said, taking his sonic screwdriver to the door. The door popped wide open.

The Doctor ushered Donna in first, putting his hand on her back.

"Wow! Its beautiful!". Donna smiled. "This won't be so bad after all. "

The interior of the cabin was cozy and rustic. It included a tiny old-fashioned kitchinette in the back corner, a lovely living room with hardwood floors, two cozy love seats across from one another with a wood coffee table in between, and a giant fire place on the wall parrallell to the sides of the sofas.

To the left side of the fireplace was a door that led to a small bedroom. Donna followed the doctor into the bedroom and sat down on a large, queen sized bed with a soft red duvet cover and large pillows. "It's cozy! A great place to spend the night. I hope the owners don't come back tonight. "

"Yeah," The Doctor said, peering out the window, because you can't even see the Tardis anymore, the snow is too thick, its an outright blizzard out there!"

Donna gasped, staring at the white ocean they seemed to be under. She shivered slightly crossing her arms. She had taken her jacket off, but for some reason she was chilly now, even though the place had felt toasty when they arrived. It wasn't just that, she felt something else...a weird, uneasy feeling.

"You alright Donna?". He looked at her with slight concern.

"Yeah...just a little chilled suddenly."

He grabbed a blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders. She grabbed his hand as it neared her shoulder and held it against her shoulder.

The Doctor smiled and squeezed her hand. "You sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "I just feel... I don't know, off. Don't you?"

He shook his head. "But remember, I'm not exactly human so..."

"I'm sure it's okay, I'm probably just being silly, I just feel creeped out." Donna stood up and walked back in to the living room, then wandered into the kitchen.

"I'm hungry, I hope there's food here. " She opened the pantry, a sigh of relief flooding her. The pantry had a wide assort of food, and tea!

"Its tea time, I hope they don't mind, would you like some tea Doctor?".

"Yes darling, that would be perfect. I'll get the fire going. "


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Dr. Who, BBC does  
The Haunted Cabin

Summary: The Doctor and Donna end up in a snowy mountain side cabin by mistake, but its not as cozy as it seems.

Part 2

Donna and the Doctor sat beside each other on the large comfy sofa, sharing a large wool blanket. They were both sipping delicious cups of tea.

"That's better, much better," the Doctor said softly.

Donna leaned against the doctor, her legs swung over the Doctor's lap and sipped her tea. It felt good to be so close to him, to feel his warmth near her. He made her feel so warm inside too, not to mention safe.

The Doctor massaged Donna's feet gently. She took his hand in both of hers and stroked the back of them with her thumbs. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.  
Soon they were both drifting off to sleep. Donna's head rested against his shoulder, while the Doctor's head rested upon her's. Though they were both clueless about this.

...

A loud bang suddenly woke them both. They both jerked awake and jumped.

"Aggh! What was that?" Donna cried, spooked.

"I don't know, maybe the wind?" The doctor offered.

Suddenly the loud banging continued, but this time it sounded like footsteps, and it was coming from-the bedroom!"

Donna whimpered, latching on to the Doctor's arm. "Oh my God, there's someone in the bedroom," she whispered.

"Shhh," The doctor put his fingers to her lips. "Stay behind me. "

He stepped protectively in front of her, slowly opening the door, sonic screwdriver in front.

He banged the door open, startling Donna, who cried out.

"No ones here."

"What about the footsteps? Where did they come from?"

The Doctor left the room, searching the rest of the cabin. There was no one to be found but the two of them, and the doors and windows were all locked.

"Doctor, I'm scared," Donna whimpered as she began to tremble.

He pulled her into a tight embrace, enveloping her in his arms. "Shh, its alright, I've got you, your safe with me, I promise. ". He rubbed her back soothingly as she buried her face in his shoulder.

She tightened her arms around his waist.

"Whatever it is it has to deal with me!". He said defensively.

"Doctor, I think this place is haunted," Donna whispered.

She had broken out into a cold sweat. Something just felt wrong about this place.

She walked back over to the coffee table and took a shaky sip of tea. She heard the Doctor walk by her into the kitchen.

She was heading to the bedroom to grab the blanket when she was grabbed roughly by the arm and thrown like a rag doll into the bathroom. The door slammed shut behind her. At first maybe she thought it was the Doctor, but she realized right away it wasn't because he wouldn't play a mean joke like that, and he would NEVER EVER be that rough with her.

She tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge. She looked around the empty bathroom, a dark shadow was begining to form in the back corner of the shower.

"DOCTOR!" She sceamed in horror. "DOC-TORR!, help, please there's something in here! Help me!"

He was outside the door in seconds, frantically trying to pry it open, Donna's horrified screams growing louder.

"I'm coming darling, I'm coming!". He took out the screwdriver again, hoping to blast the door open.

While he was trying to fiddle with the door he realized Donna's screams had stopped.

Alarmed, he banged on the door. "Donna!"

No answer

"Donna talk to me!" He cried, panic rising in his voice.

Then, after a few second of horror, the door just opened, like nothing was ever wrong.

The Doctor swung open the door, a disturbing sick feeling rushing through his body at the sight of Donna's lifeless form collasped against the floor.

"Oh God no!". He gasped dropping to the ground beside her. He pulled her into his lap, turning her over. He felt the bile rise up at the sight of her head tipped back lifelessly.

"Come on Donna! Talk to me!". He cradled her head in his hand and lightly slapped the side of her cheek. Donna let out a loud gasp, her eyes opening. The Doctor had never been so happy to see those gorgeous blue eyes. "Thank-God," he whispered.

Donna gazed up at him, noticing the tears that ran down his cheek. "Doctor?". She reached up and wiped a tear of his cheek.

Then she remembered, let out a gasp and shrieked.

She sat up and fell into his arms. "Oh Doctor! I thought I was going to die!". She sobbed into his chest. He pinned her to himself, stroking his hands through her soft red hair, cradling her head in his hand.

He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom. He would ask her what happened later, but right now he needed to get her out of there.

He laid her gently on the bed, pulled the covers back and got in with her. He pulled the duvet over both of them and pulled her close to him. They both needed sleep and to get through the night. Then hopefully the weather would be improved and they could return to the tardis and get out of here.

Donna's body was pressed up against his, her hands massaging his scalp affectionately, her nose next to his. She felt safe next to him, despite the scary situation.

Her sweet Doctor. He was frightened too. But he hid his fear for her benefit. He was a wonderful man, Donna loved him. He always saved her, protected her, in so many ways.

She caressed his face softly, her fingers tracing over his cheekbones, down his jawline and across his lips.

The doctor would never let her out of his site again. It had terrified him seeing her like that, he loved her so much.

She loved him too.

...

Donna slowly opened her eyes and rolled over in bed. The Doctor had his back to her and was sleeping soundly.

She was scared, but she didn't want to wake him. She listened to the sounds of him breathing, trying to calm herself.

A sudden tapping startled her. Her breathing became quick, her heart pulsating against her chest. She just needed to get to sleep, maybe she could ignore this, then maybe it would stop.

She didn't want the Doctor to be scared either. She needed to be brave.

She felt the air getting thinner, it was becoming more difficult for her to breath, as if something was taking up all the air. She felt a evil, negative presence. She closed her eyes tightly, laying stiff as tears flooded her eyes. She reached for the doctors hand, squeezing it tightly.

"Doctor," she whispered, her fingers squeezing his.

Her heart beat rapidly in her chest as her breathing slowed down, she felt a sudden pressure on her chest, like a car was being lowered on her, crushing her.

"Doc-tt-rrgh"

She tried to squeeze his hand again, but she couldn't move anymore.

Oh God, she was paralyzed!

She was going to die, suffucate... Right here, beside the doctor. Her eyes started to flicker, slowly closing, she let out a strained gasp as her eyes closed, and everything went black.

...

The Doctor was startled awake. He jerked up in bed. What was that sound?

Then he realized it was coming from beside him. He turned his head slowly to the side.

"Donna!" He cried

Donna was choking, low, awful gasping sounds coming out of her throat.

Her eyes were open, frozen in terror.

"Donna! Look at me!"he cried, leaning over her, holding the sides of her head with his hands, tilting her head back.

"Breathe for me, come on, don't you die on me, Donna Noble!" He cried.

He felt sick to his stomach, his heart breaking. She looked so pale, all the color was going from her face, her lips were turning blue.  
Her eyes were open but there wasn't any life left in them.

He lifted her off the bed and put her on the floor, about to begin mouth to mouth and cpr.

"I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen to you and I mean it!" he screamed.

Then he realized, there was nothing natural about this. There was nothing wrong with her, the spirit was hurting her!

"STOP THIS!". He screamed. "I DEMAND YOU RELEASE HER!"

"Please, take me, leave her alone, stop hurting her, please, I love her...I love this woman, whoever you are if you've loved before, if you're human, let her go!"

He stared down solemly at her, tears falling down his cheeks.

He waited... Nothing

Then...

Donna's eyes shot open, she started to choke again...but she was...BREATHING!

She gasped, trying to sit up, looking up at the Doctor.

"Doctor?"

"Ahhh, Donna. Oh God, baby its okay, I've got you," he cried, pulling her into his arms.

He pulled her into his lap, cradling her in his arms, holding her head against his chest.

"Are you okay, sweetie? Can you breathe okay?" He whispered, his chin resting on top of her head.

He felt her head nodd under his chin as he softly kissed her on the top of her head, and whispered soothing words into her hair.

"What happened?" Donna asked weekly.

"You don't remember anything?" He said gently, stroking her hair.

She shook her head. "But I feel like a ton of bricks fell on my chest."

Donna's large blue eyes grew wide. "What did happen? I just know we were in bed falling asleep and-". She gasped, putting a hand to her mouth.

"Oh God, it tried to kill me!" She screamed.

She clung to him tighter, terror running through her again.

"Its okay now, it let you go, I told it to take me instead, but it can't, because I'm not human, jokes on it, haha!". He laughed.

"But we need to get out of here-NOW, Tardis or no Tardis, this is this thing's home, whatever it is, was... and its gonna come after you in a second if we don't leave. "

He stood up and pulled her to her feet, grabbing her hand and yanking her toward the front foor.

He threw her jacket at her and put his on. The snow looked like it had cleared a bit, hopefully enough for them to get to find the Tardis and get out of here.

They rushed out the front door. They could hide in the woods, anything was better then the cabin.

"Look Doctor! The Tardis!".

The Doctor smiled. He grabbed her hand and raced toward the Tardis, swinging open its door. He let Donna in first then entered right behind her, slamming the door shut behind them.

"Okay, let's get the hell outta here!". He ran around the controls and frantically pulled at random switches.

The Tardis lurched to life, vanishing into the night.

It reappeared back to where they had come from, Earth, present time, London.

"Were home darling," he whispered in relief.

Donna took his hand in hers as they left the Tardis.

"Stay with me at my flat," she whispered. "I'm still freaked out and I don't want you to be alone in the Tardis. "

She looked into is deep brown eyes, her expression longing for him. He couldn't resist her lovely gaze.

He leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, cupping her face in his hands. She opened her mouth and kissed him back, her lips pressed up against his. She reached up and ran her hands through his hair as he reached around her waist and hoisted her into the air.

"I love you, Donna Noble," he smiled up at her.

"I love you to, Doctor," she whispered, sliding down his body to meet his gaze. She kissed him again and hugged him tightly.

"Come on, let's go in, we need some sleep."

He followed her inside her flat. They were both so exhausted, they just flopped on the bed, wrapping the soft white covers around themselves, and snuggled together.

"Mmmm," he murmured, kissing her forehead. "This feels perfect now, because your safe...here...in your home, you're in my arms..." He paused and pulled her close.

"And safe...and I love you...and I can sleep, knowing you're safe. "

"Oh, my sweet, lovely Time Lord, how I love you," Donna whispered, stroking the side of his face as her eyes closed.

They both drifted off to sleep, in the safety of each others arms, knowing they'd both be there when they woke up.


End file.
